À Francesa
by only-kitty
Summary: McFLY e Plastiscines. Eles são quatro ingleses, elas são quatro francesas. Os oito são músicos e suas bandas se parecem em muitos aspectos. Será que ao fazerem um dueto novas semelhanças poderiam vir à tona?
1. Dúvidas e turbulência

**À francesa**

**Capítulo I: Dúvidas e turbulência**

Eram 06:30 da manhã e ainda estávamos em território francês. Mais precisamente em Paris, no aeroporto Charles de Gaulle, mais precisamente ainda, dentro do Airbus da Air France. Fazia pouco tempo que havíamos entrado no avião, eu Katty, Marine e Ana. Katty havia sentado ao meu lado, seguida de Marine e Ana, na janela; o que me fez ficar na ponta oposta da janela, não por acaso. Eu nunca fui fã de altura e aviões... bem, aviões me davam arrepios. Quando eu era menor, voos me deixavam bastante desconfortável, a ponto de me fazerem chorar antes da decolagem e precisar apertar firme a mão de minha mãe durante ela.

Velhos tempos... Na época, quando tinha meus 9 ou 10 anos, eu não podia imaginar a guinada que minha vida tomaria alguns anos depois. Não imaginaria que formaria uma banda e que essa banda faria sucesso, me obrigando a simplesmente não parar por mais de dois dias no mesmo lugar. Está certo que nossas viagens eram em sua maioria por terra e aliás, "por França". Arriscávamos uma vez ou outra tocar em algum festival na Espanha, ou Inglaterra. Mas nossas turnês continuavam tímidas em sua maioria, afinal nós tínhamos e não tínhamos sucesso. Isso era engraçado, mas real. Por um lado tínhamos fãs obcecados, e por outro, uma multidão nos desconhecia. Era uma surpresa sair na rua sem pretensão, nunca sabíamos se teríamos de dar autógrafos e tirar fotos ou não; apesar de eu preferir passar totalmente invisível nesses casos. A situação das Plastiscines era de fato, engraçada. E a nossa reação a isso era um pouco aos trancos e barrancos, falando por mim (e posso garantir que as meninas compartilham esse mesmo pensamento comigo), eu não sabia ser famosa, eu não sabia me portar como um "ídolo", o que muitos dos fãs talvez esperassem de nós. Isso me assustava o pouco, na realidade.

Era estranho, mas ultimamente eu andava tentando refrear algumas coisas na minha vida que me davam a leve sensação de já serem irrefreáveis. Estarem num ponto sem volta. Okay, eu que fui atrás delas, com meus 16 anos e muita timidez nas costas simplesmente dizer "quero ser a baixista da banda de vocês". Eu nunca nem sequer tinha visto um baixo pessoalmente naquela ocasião! Aliás, até tinha. Mas ele no palco e eu no público. De longe, sabem? Porque de instrumento, a única coisa que eu tocava era harpa. Erudito, não? Pois é, a Louise de alguns anos atrás nem lembraria de perto o que me tornei. E eu só precisava decidir se isso era bom ou não.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando soou no avião uma voz feminina, anunciando a decolagem em cinco minutos, com a ordem para os passageiros colocarem os cintos. Meu coração deu uma batida estranha com isso e eu senti minhas mãos um pouco suadas repentinamente, mas isso não era nem de perto meus escândalos infantis. Coloquei meu cinto sem maiores problemas e olhei para o lado por reflexo, me deparando com uma Katty entediada, já de cinto.

–Você ficava bem mais nervosa do que isso antes, lembra? – ela comentou, abrindo um sorriso, um pouco tedioso também.

–Aprendi a controlar... ou melhor, a esconder – respondi, dando de ombros com um sorrisinho de volta. Katty era minha melhor amiga, mas eu sabia que viagens de avião eram quase como um retiro espiritual para ela. Ela não gostava muito de falar e eu soube que ela havia falado por ter notado algo estranho em mim. Provavelmente dessa vez, eu tenha aparentado um maior nervosismo. E um nervosismo real.

–Louise, está tudo bem? – Katty me perguntou com aquela expressão astuta que só ela tinha, com a sobrancelha levemente erguida.

–Por que não estaria, Katty? – eu rebati quase na mesma hora. Rápido demais para parecer sincero e lógico, Katty percebeu.

–Porque você não é tão tensa assim, nem dentro de um avião. Aconteceu alguma coisa com Jean, ou algo do gênero? – Katty insistiu e novamente a voz soou no avião, primeiro em francês e em seguida em inglês. O avião decolaria a qualquer momento.

–Não, nada a ver, estamos ótimos... – respondi, com sinceridade. Eu sabia que estava estranha, só não sabia como pôr isso em palavras. Eu nem sabia o porquê! A única explicação que me vinha a mente era "medo do novo" ou "passos do tamanho das pernas". Talvez tocar nos bares de Paris fosse bem mais palpável do que essa nova etapa.

–Então o que é? Eu te conheço – e eu a conhecia. Enquanto eu não desse no mínimo uma ficha técnica de todas minhas sensações e as explicasse tópico por tópico, Katty continuaria a me olhar daquele jeito... Inexpressiva e de olhos esbugalhados. Nunca conheci no mundo alguém com tal poder de persuasão, fato!

Senti o avião trafegando na pista e sua velocidade ir aumentando pouco a pouco, até que meu corpo colou na poltrona e meu estômago deu um nó. Segurar nos braços da poltrona me fez agüentar melhor a subida, até que a sensação de estar com as costas prensadas na espalda por uma força invisível acabou, e eu novamente relaxei. Sério, decolagens me enjoavam de verdade, principalmente tão cedo da manhã. Voltamos a ouvir a voz feminina no avião e retiramos o cinto, Katty pacientemente aguardando pela minha resposta; dei um suspiro e tornei a olhá-la.

–Não sei, acordei assim hoje, acho que tem a ver com as gravações – expliquei, tentando realmente entender o porquê de estar tão blasé.

–Com o McFLY? Louise, já conversamos sobre isso, todas nós no fim cedemos, mas se soubesse que estava tão incomodada, não teríamos fechado contrato!

–Não, mas não estou incomodada! É só... – perto de uma pessoa tão forte e decidida como Katty, eu me sentia inferior por sentir insegurança ou "medo do novo" e falar sobre isso era ainda pior – eles são bem famosos, certo? Nosso estilo é um pouco diferente, as fãs deles... entende? Podemos ser apedrejadas.

Katty deu uma risadinha meio incrédula ao me ouvir. Marine se mexeu na poltrona e virou para nosso lado, ao ouvir a risada, mas os fones imensos na orelhas e o sorriso lúdico de quem está totalmente boiando acusaram-na de não ter ouvido nada da conversa. Melhor. Marine era tão minha amiga quanto Katty, mas se é que me entendem, eu não estava muito a fim de compartilhar medos idiotas com muitas pessoas naquela hora.

–Louise, não seja besta! – Katty começou. Era besta, eu sei, mas inconsciente, vai explicar. Alguém consegue controlar reações de luta ou fuga quando fica nervoso? Então, é mais ou menos assim – as fãs deles não precisam nos amar para não nos atirar pedras. Só gravaremos uma música, é um simples dueto!

–E faremos shows, abriremos o shows deles na França quando estiverem em turnê... Mas talvez nem sejam só as fãs – tentei me retificar para parecer menos idiota, se Marine tivesse ouvido eu passaria a ser "Louise, a baixista com medos de fãs" – é sobre estarmos realmente no olho do... furacão?

Katty franziu as sobrancelhas e me olhou mais profundamente.

–Explica.

–Ah... gravando com McFLY vamos ser projetadas e eu não sei se estou realmente preparada para isso, é só insegurança, Katty, vai passar – falei diretamente com intenção de encerrar o assunto. Ela pareceu entender, ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, pensativa.

–Também tenho medo da fama – ela disse, simplesmente, o que me pegou extremamente de surpresa – tenho medo de que possamos perder nossa identidade e sequer percebamos isso, medo de aceitar todas as propostas "irrecusáveis", como esse dueto com McFLY, medo de estarmos sendo manipuladas e o nosso sonho de fazer a nossa música se perca pelo caminho. E medo de colocar em risco nossa amizade no meio de tudo isso.

_Oui, oui,_eu estava presenciando um desabafo de Katty Besnard, ao vivo, em tempo real e a cores. Incrível! E é lógico que fiquei tão estupefata que nem soube o que responder de imediato, o que a fez retomar a fala:

–Mas em compensação, Louise, nunca tive tanta sede na vida de continuar com tudo isso. De zerar, chegar ao final do que nos espera esses anos todos buscando algo concreto como banda... As coisas estão cada vez menos dispersas e isso me atiça a ser melhor e mais objetiva no que faço, tenho certeza que esse encontro com McFLY vai mudar as nossas vidas. E te juro que vou fazer de tudo para mudar a deles também.

Sério, conversar papos-cabeças com a Katty era assinar atestado de incapacidade mental. Ela era apenas um ano mais velha que eu, mas a sensação era de como se ela fosse minha mãe. Por um segundo vi uma Katty mais humana, se referindo à carreira. Uma respiração e meia depois ela me vinha com uma facadas dessas, me fazendo ficar encarando-a meio abobadamente, mais uma vez sem resposta. Sem dúvidas, ela era superior.

Não bastasse isso, depois de todo o sermão, ela simplesmente virou o rosto pra frente e ficou assim mesmo, olhando o nada, inexpressiva e em silêncio. Ela havia falado tudo e sequer esperava resposta de minha parte... é. Me empolerei melhor na poltrona e também olhei para frente, pensativa de um modo diferente.

Queria dizer então que medo e satisfação andavam juntos nessa questão? Pelo que Katty quis dizer, era inevitável não sentir medo, mas ao mesmo tempo vinha em contrapartida a sensação de querer mais e mais fama e reconhecimento; por nosso esforço e talento.

Suspirei e desisti de pensar no assunto.

O quanto eu estava insuportável nesse dia, _mon Dieu_; as longas uma hora e quinze minutos que separavam Paris de Londres por via aérea seriam praticamente insuportáveis comigo mesma. Eu precisava de um cigarro e de uma boa e velha Heineken, mas como não tinha nem um, nem outro, optei por colocar os fones e ligar meu iPod. Com uma novidade: era McFLY que estava tocando nele.


	2. Primeiro encontro

**Capítulo II – Primeiro encontro**

Se eu fosse parar para pensar no quanto achei que a viagem seria cansativa, tinha de admitir que no fim das contas a coisa até que tinha corrido bem. No sentido de não ser tão massante passar a uma hora e pouco comigo mesma e tal... E isso eu devo a companhia do som de McFLY. Para ser bem sincera, eu nunca tinha parado para escutar a banda (sem pedras) e até que me surpreendi com as que pude escutar durante a viagem.

Eu havia comprado os cinco CDs* no iTunes na noite anterior, meio que por obrigação de precisar conhecer o trabalho da banda com quem iria gravar; isso eu chamo de um mínimo de profissionalismo. As que pude escutar randomicamente me agradaram bastante, com a exceção de algumas românticas demais... tenho meio que um certo bloqueio com músicas muito melosas. Mas a real é que os rapazinhos tinham me surpreendido, porque dentre todas as meninas da banda, eu havia sido a que mais teve relutância de aceitar o convite do dueto.

Nada pessoal, realmente... mas é o que todos dizem: baixistas são estranhos. E eu me encaixo nesse quadro perfeitamente, nem faço questão de negar o fato para não ser hipócrita. Mas esse pensamento me fazia querer que o baixista deles fosse um pouco mais sociável e mais normal do que eu, para que tudo fluísse melhor, vocês me entendem...

Aliás, aí outra coisa que me dava medo. Não me dar bem com eles e principalmente, com o baixista deles. Quando duas bandas resolvem fazer um dueto, acho que deve existir um mínimo de afinidade entre elas, certo? E como esse fato se aplica quando você ao menos CONHECE as pessoas com quem vai tocar? Tipo, vai que sei lá... pelo fato de serem muito mais famosos que a gente eles sejam uns malas e fiquem se achando? Querendo que tudo seja como eles planejaram? Ah, mas se for assim, eu juro que...

–Louise! – senti que algo sacudia meu ombro – hello, terra chamando!

Franzi as sobrancelhas e vi uma Marine me encarando um tanto impaciente, foi quando por falta de opções eu realmente deixei meus pensamentos de lado e me foquei na realidade. Estávamos nos encaminhando para o estúdio da Super Records, já em Londres. Tínhamos desembarcado tranquilamente no aeroporto Heathrow praticamente na hora prevista, há alguns minutos atrás. Tudo foi rápido e prático, nosso hotel, o Sofitel Heathrow (QUE hotel, diga-se de passagem! Pelos poucos minutos que fiquei no saguão de entrada apenas aguardando a confirmação das nossas reservas pude ter a certeza de que era o melhor eu já havia ficado na vida... e tinha sido cortesia deles!) ficava muito próximo ao aeroporto e chegamos lá em dois toques e, saímos praticamente na mesma velocidade, o que fora uma pena. Sempre amei observar cada detalhe dos hotéis em que ficávamos, a decoração e tudo mais.

Mas enfim, de volta ao agora.

Marine ainda me encarava e eu, como se despertando de um transe, dava uma checada pelo vidro do carro.

–O que foi? Já chegamos? – eu respondi simplesmente, enquanto observava a rua e pensava no quanto a paisagem londrina era característica e bem diferente da francesa. Eu preferia a francesa.

–Se já tivéssemos chegado, o carro não estaria em movimento – Marine respondeu e eu tive que concordar mentalmente que era verdade.

–Então o que foi? – eu tornei a perguntar, me virando e achando um pouco de graça da situação.

–Louise, sua safada... você andou tomando alguma coisa ontem de noite e não me chamou? Sério mesmo, dude... você está estranha! Olha só esse sorrisinho! Você está me dando medo!

Marine era definitivamente uma palhaça. E lógico, Ana se juntou a ela:

–Ela não te contou que estão com uma plantação de cogumelos, ela e o Jean?

Eu revirei os olhos e tive que rir mais. Aquelas duas juntas eram mais fumadas que qualquer um e ainda tinham a cara-de-pau de falar de cogumelos para mim.

–Se eu tivesse tomado algo ontem à noite, Rinema, com certeza você que teria me fornecido – respondi ainda rindo e a olhando com uma falsa censura. Rinema era o apelido dela, maluco assim mesmo, com as sílabas trocadas.

–Bem, é uma verdade – ela rebateu como se realmente estivesse pensando a sério no caso – mas então... conta aí.

–Eu, contar? Contar o quê? Quem me chamou foi você.

–Lógico, você é quieta normalmente, mas não muda. TPM, não conseguiu fazer aquela posição com o Jean ontem ou o quê?

Sério mesmo, a próxima vez que Rinema me falasse em cogumelos eu a chutaria.

–Mas que coisa vocês hoje, hein... primeiro a Katty me falando no avião que eu estava estranha...

–Porque você está – ela mesma me interrompeu, lá do banco da frente.

–Então era isso que vocês estavam fofocando no avião? – Marine perguntou animada.

Elas estavam extremamente elétricas ou era impressão minha?

–Sinceramente? Eu estou mais normal do que vocês! Olha só a Marine, quem diz que são oito da manhã no relógio biológico dela?

–Mas isso é só porque... VAMOS GRAVAR UM DUETO COM UMA DAS BANDAS MAIS FAMOSAS DA ATUALIDADE!

Tive que franzir meu nariz e me encolher com o berro que Marine deu, bem nos meus ouvidos.

–E desde quando você é fã de McFLY? – eu perguntei indignada.

–Desde nunca! Isso faz deles menos famosos? Um dueto com Eagles of Death Metal me faria ter orgasmos, mas é satisfação pessoal! MCFLY É CARREIRA, É CARREIRA!

Nem sei porque havia perguntado, Marine era absurdamente previsível. Apenas revirei os olhos tentando pensar numa resposta, quando a velocidade do carro foi diminuindo até ele brecar por completo.

–Sem querer interromper o papo, meninas, mas chegamos – o motorista que estava nos guiando até o estúdio falou, num inglês inconfundivelmente britânico.

Ouvi Katty agradacer, em inglês também, enquanto todas nós já tirávamos os cintos e saíamos para fora do carro, Marine praticamente saltitante.

Ajeitei meu Ray-ban wayfarer preto melhor no rosto e senti a brisa absurdamente fria e úmida das manhãs londrinas precedentes ao inverno enquanto observava a enorme construção a nossa frente. Senti um arrepio muito forte e desconfortável percorrer minha espinha assim que vi Katty se encaminhando na direção do que seria a entrada do estúdio.

É lógico, não era nenhuma novidade. Eu estava um poço de nervos. Segui as meninas, mais uma vez nos identificamos e aguardamos um pouco mais. E quanto a aguardar, hoje eu nem reclamaria, talvez eu quisesse mesmo era aguardar bastante tempo até me sentir segura o suficiente.

Mas logo vi que não seria o caso, no instante seguinte a nossa confirmação já estávamos entrando no elevador, chegando ao andar indicado e num piscar de olhos, Katty já batia na porta da sala do estúdio.

É, devia ser o que chamavam de pontualidade britânica. A porta a nossa frente se abria instantes depois e eu pude vislumbrar um certo loiro com um sorriso comedido nos lábios nos recebendo.

–Olá meninas, sejam bem-vindas – ele disse, com um belo sotaque britânico para variar, abrindo passagem para entrarmos. O loiro era bem mais alto do que qualquer uma de nós e o que mais se destacava em seu rosto era uma covinha única do lado esquerdo. Achei isso curioso, ainda mais pelo fato de comprovar que eu não sabia nada sobre McFLY, aquele rosto era totalmente desconhecido para mim.

Katty, nossa porta-voz (assim como ele aparentemente era o deles) agradecia enquanto nós entrávamos no estúdio, ele já indicando para andarmos na direção onde os outros três estavam acomodados.

–Eu sou Tom, não sei se vocês já nos conhecem ou não, enfim – ele continuou, me parecendo muito simpático, porém comedido.

Tom sentou num pufe ao lado de um sofá maior, vago, que aparentemente estava reservado para nós. Achei isso um tanto quanto gentil da parte deles e logo me encaminhei até ele, me sentando junto com as meninas educadamente.

–Eu sou Katty, _prrazerr_ Tom – ela começou, em inglês. Por melhor que Katty falasse inglês, ela não conseguia desmascarar o forte sotaque. Já Ana, em compensação, passaria por uma nativa norte-americana sem dificuldade alguma. Dentre nós, Marine e eu éramos as piores em inglês. E lógico, eu era ainda um pouco pior que a Marine.

–Saudações de vocalista para vocalista então – ele brincou, dando a entender que nos conhecia melhor do que nós a eles, fazendo uma reverência que eu intitularia meio... nerd. Mas acima de tudo, sempre muito simpático – esses são Danny, o grande desperdício da banda, Harry, o único inteligente depois de mim e Dougie, o que esqueceu de crescer.

Enquanto Tom ia falando e apresentando seus parceiros de banda, finalmente me atrevia a olhá-los individualmente, com mais atenção. Danny era sardento e extremamente sorridente, quando ouviu seu "título" por Tom, não conteve um pedala na nuca no loiro, fazendo algumas risadas ecoarem no ambiente, a minha estando inclusa entre elas.

O segundo, Harry, realmente parecia ser inteligente, como Tom dissera e também aparentava ser mais velho que os outros, por algum motivo. Nos deu um sorrisinho de cumprimento e um abano de cabeça, mas como os três primeiros, ainda era um rosto que não me dizia nada.

Por fim, o último.

Quando pousei meu olhar sobre Dougie franzi as sobrancelhas imediatamente, como se lembrando de algo. Aquele não me era estranho! Tentei puxar pela memória o que me era familiar, se os cabelos extremamente loiros, ou os olhos azuis, ou os alargadores nas orelhas... mas não conseguia definir bem, era como um desconhecido conhecido, ainda. E eu devia estar realmente querendo achar algum familiar no meio dos quatro, como não aconteceu, devo ter posto mais expectativas no último do que nos outros, era uma possibilidade.

Dougie deu um sorriso meio atravessado ao ouvir o que Tom disse e rimos novamente. Ele havia esquecido de crescer? Para mim aparentava ser mais alto do que eu. E eu, a propósito, era a mais alta das Plastiscines.

Feitas as devidas apresentações deles, Katty percebeu que era a nossa vez:

–_Prrazerr _então rapazes, essas são Ana, Marine e Louise.

Uau, a pronúncia de Katty estava ótima, praticamente me humilhando. Para mim até hoje era difícil falar "Marine" com a pronúncia inglesa e Katty o fez da maneira mais natural possível.

Todas nós sorrimos para eles assim que fomos nomeadas por Katty; até que as coisas estavam correndo bem. Eu estava me sentindo bem mais à vontade, menos nervosa e só um pouco tímida, como de praxe.

–Prazer, prazer! Acho sotaque francês tão lindo – Tom continuou, com o mesmo entusiasmo e pude comprovar que eu era a única que não estava super ansiosa por tudo.

–E nós aqui lutando _justament_ _parra perrdê-lo! _– Marine falou, com o sotaque muito mais carregado do que o de Katty. Isso para ela caía muito bem, afinal sua voz era a mais grave de todas nós, a deixava sexy. Ao contrário de mim, lógico, que tinha a "voz de patinho" da banda.

–Não percam enquanto estivermos trabalhando juntos! – Harry colocou, com um sorriso e uma sobrancelha astutamente arqueada. Algo familiar detected. Essa expressão pertencia totalmente a Katty, como assim?

Ao som de mais uma risada, daquelas que quem acabou de se conhecer sempre dá para amenizar o clima meio chato de um primeiro encontro, Tom mais uma vez tornou a falar:

–Sotaques à parte, nós estávamos conversando aqui enquanto vocês não chegavam e meio que fizemos uma agenda, claro, muito por cima, do que temos pela frente... Como já temos a música que vamos gravar composta, isso vai nos poupar bastante tempo e só precisamos decidir se vamos formar duplas de instrumentos com vocês, para vermos certo as notas e as tablaturas antes das gravações.

Peraí. Como assim música composta? Disso eu não estava sabendo MESMO. Olhei para Katty imediatamente e pude notar que pela expressão dela, ela também não sabia do que se tratava.

–_Pardon, _mas a música já está composta? A que _grravarremos_? – perguntou Katty, com um ar desconfiado que eu bem conhecia.

–Sim, o Austin não falou para vocês? – Tom me pareceu ainda mais surpreso, questionando com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

–_Non, _na _rrelidade non_ chegamos a _falarr dirretamente_ com ele, quem nos contatou foi Butch Walker, que _prroduziu_ nosso último cd, ele disse que erra uma _oporrtunidade_ única, mas que _trrabalharríamos_ em equipe, achei que toda a feição do single do nosso dueto _serria_ feito em pelas duas bandas...

Pelo modo que Katty falava, eu percebia que ela não havia gostado nem um pouco e eu já começava a me sentir desconfortável. Estava bom demais para ser verdade. Tom olhava para Danny e os outros extremamente confuso e surpreso com a reação não satisfatória de Katty.

–Bem, pensei que soubessem o porquê de resolvemos fazer o dueto e com vocês... foi justamente por causa da composição já pronta – Tom começou a explicar, me parecendo escolher muito bem as palavras. Foi então que por algum motivo não identificado eu percorri meus olhos por eles e me deparei com Dougie me encarando. Ambos desviamos os olhares meio que simultaneamente, eu detestava quando isso acontecia; era mais seguro me manter com os olhos fixos em Tom, que continuava falando.

–Eu mostrei para o Dallas a letra e ele disse que ela encaixaria perfeitamente com um dueto, feminino. Eu sempre tive vontade de fazer isso e todos nós ficamos animados com a possibilidade de gravar um novo single, Dougie até deu ideia de gravarmos com as Saturdays, vocês conhecem?

Nós meio que respondemos um "não" uníssono.

–É uma banda daqui também, uma das integrantes é muito chegada a nós e tal, mas como é um grupo mais pop do que a gente, Dallas disse que era melhor esperar... Foi quando ele encontrou com esse Butch, amigo dele e produtor de vocês, que disse que tinha o que nós precisávamos...

–Nós, no caso – Katty completou, com uma expressão que eu não soube decifrar bem. Ela me parecia pensativa demais.

–Sim, vocês – completou Danny, com um sorriso atravessado meio que dando de ombros. Me pareceu que até eles se sentiram decepcionados ao saber que nós havíamos sido enganadas em parte, a culpa realmente não parecida ser deles.

–Bem, eu _acrredito_ que seja _verrdade_ o que vocês estão nos dizendo, então não tenho _porrque crriarr_ caso... Acho que as meninas _concorrdam_, não? – Katty falou, mas pouco deixando margem para discordarmos disso, voltando os olhos para nós. Marine e Ana concordaram e de repente senti todos os olhares da sala voltados para mim.

Sendo o mais sincera possível, eu não tinha gostado muito disso de descobrir tudo assim de última hora. A questão é que eu já havia sido chata todo esse tempo e realmente não queria ser a única a me negar a fazer a gravação só porque a letra não tinha nossa participação. Era uma pena, mas como Tom disse, as coisas iriam mais rápido graças a isso, então que o lado positivo fosse explorado, já estávamos a um passo a frente de tudo.

E eles ainda esperavam minha confirmação.

–_Porr_ mim sem _prroblemas_ – eu respondi, com meu inglês tenso, parecendo aliviar o peso das costas dos quatro, mas principalmente de Tom.

–Desculpem por isso, mesmo, nunca pensei que ficariam sabendo de tudo assim, deveria fazer parte do contrato – Tom parecia realmente chateado com isso, o que me fez gostar mais dele subitamente. Ele parecia ser muito profissional e eu adorava pessoas assim, eram de confiança – bem, então acho que podemos finalmente dar início a tudo!

Todos concordaram e o clima voltou a ser o mais ameno e agradável de antes, ao menos. Talvez nem fosse tão ruim assim, eu precisava ser menos chata com as situações que não eram bem como eu planejava. Aliás, com o que vinha pela frente, eu tinha mais é que me acostumar com isso, algo me dizia que muitas coisas imprevistas iriam acontecer em torno dessas gravações.


	3. Inferno astral

**Capítulo III: Inferno Astral**

"Finalmente."

Era tudo que eu conseguia pensar enquanto me jogava pesadamente na enorme cama king-size do Sofitel Heathrow. Não que a manhã tivesse acabado ou que eu fosse dormir naquela hora, mas a sensação de "dever cumprido até então" era bem satisfatória.

Tínhamos sido liberadas pelos meninos por hoje, para nos acostumarmos bem com as acomodações (oh Deus, teria como não se acostumar com um hotel desses?). Mas bem, mesmo meu stress sendo enorme, ele não seria suficiente para me prender em um quarto, por mais luxuoso que fosse, em plena Londres. Londres era Londres e lógico, nós quatro sairíamos para as compras sem muita demora.

Mas a porcaria toda para mim seria o fato de minha farra pela cidade ter de acabar mais cedo do que de costume acabaria. Sim, porque afinal, eu tendo a sorte que tenho, fiquei como primeira cobaia para o dia seguinte com McFLY. E o pior é que nem fora de propósito, os próprios meninos chegaram à conclusão de que as duplas de instrumentos poderiam começar pelos baixos. E por que pelos baixos? Simples.

Tom e Danny, que ficavam no vocal e na guitarra, trabalhariam com Katty e Marine, também vocais e guitarra. Uma diferença na formação de McFLY e Plastiscines era que na nossa banda, só a Katty era vocalista principal, de resto nós três fazíamos backing vocal; já na deles, Danny e Tom dividiam o vocal principal e os outros dois faziam backing vocal. Mas não era isso que eu queria explicar.

Tom e Danny, na verdade, disseram que gostariam de trabalhar primeiro uma espécie de "esqueleto" para a música, segundo eles, como haviam feito em seu último CD. Esse "esqueleto" seria um ritmo eletrônico, onde depois os instrumentos seriam trabalhados em cima; estranho, mas okay.

E, a princípio, Tom já havia trabalhado a prévia desse tal "esqueleto". Oh yeah, novamente nos passaram a perna, mas como eu disse, estava tentando ser mais pacienciosa, pensando no Dalai Lama como a Sandra Bullock tinha me ensinado em Miss Simpatia, quando eu era criança.

Mas então. Tendo a prévia, Danny sugeriu que os quatro trabalhassem no micro estúdio que ele havia montado, em sua casa, visto que não precisariam ocupar o estúdio da Super Records com uma demo que possivelmente nem apareceria no resultado final da gravação. Só que amanhã Danny tinha um compromisso, o que impossibilitava os quatro de começarem com tudo.

O que não se aplicava aos baixistas, já que eles deveriam ir e ocupar o estúdio da Super Records e começar a compor o baixo tendo como base o esqueleto, sendo o primeiro instrumento a ser gravado, seguido das guitarras e por fim da bateria. E adivinhem quem era o baixista deles?

O tal de Dougie.

Tinha que ser o mais estranho de todos, só para manter a forte tradição dos baixistas. Ainda lembrava a maneira tensa que desviamos nossos olhares mais cedo e de como isso fora extremamente desconfortável, somado ao fato de que eu e ele devíamos ter feito uma espécie de pacto mental e inconsciente para ver qual dos dois falava menos, porque só podia.

Amanhã o clima seria no mínimo delicado, estando só nós dois para compormos (ouviram bem? COMPORMOS. Tem noção da dificuldade?) juntos. Duas pessoas estranhas e desconhecidas tendo que criar uma melodia decente com dois baixos.

Suspirei e me virei de barriga para cima, olhando para teto, mas, sem vê-lo, no entanto.

–Por que esse tipo de coisa não acontece com a Rinema? – perguntei para o teto e por sorte, ele não me respondeu.

"_What did you want to see, what did you want to be when you grew up__…"_

Quase dei um pulo com o susto ao ouvir a voz de Bradford Cox do Atlas Sound soar do meu celular chamando. Já fui sentando na cama e me norteando pelo som, alcançando a minha bolsa sem perder muito tempo ao catá-lo lá dentro dela, vibrando e tocando cada vez mais alto. Dei uma olhada no visor e um sorriso imenso se abriu no meu rosto enquanto eu atendia.

–Bateu o record... apenas uma manhã sem mim – eu disse, com um ar meio convencido mas inegavelmente derretido.

–Na verdade, só liguei porque sabia que você já estava sentindo a minha falta. Mas, orgulhosa como sei que é, você nunca ligaria primeiro – Jean me respondeu, daquele jeito que me fazia suspirar. Só de ouvir sua voz, eu já sabia exatamente como ele deveria estar: o sorriso meio esnobe de canto, moldado pelos lábios finos; a barba rala e morena que só de imaginar já me fazia arrepiar em lembrar todos os cantos do meu corpo que havia arranhado... e é claro, o olhos azuis mais frios que eu já havia conhecido na vida, levemente apertados. Ele ficava assim quando queria me provocar e, facilmente conseguia.

–Quer discutir sobre orgulho? Tenho a tarde toda livre – eu respondi, no mesmo tom de antes.

–Acho que tenho outros planos para hoje a tarde, mademoiselle Basilien. Um passeio à dois por Paris com Sophie soa muito melhor.

Oui, ele estava venenoso.

–Então por que me ligou, monsieur Napoleone?

–Por saber que minha namorada está à mercê de Backstreetboys que se passam por Beatles.

–Jean. Eles nem de longe lembram Backstreetboys e muito menos tentam se passar pelos Beatles.

–Está vendo só? Nem uma manhã e já está nos braços do inimigo. Você costumava ser mais confiável antigamente, Louise.

Jean particularmente não gostava de McFLY nem antes de fecharmos o contrato com eles e eu sequer sabia disso. Quando contei para ele sobre o dueto, ele largou coisas do tipo: "eles são um bando de babacas fazendo música para adolescentes burras na faixa etária dos 13. Dividiriam bem o palco com Justin Bieber e não com vocês"

Mas eu era a prova viva de que não era bem assim. Eu tinha conferido o trabalho deles, gostei da pegada do som que eles tinham e pessoalmente me pareceram extremamente simpáticos e bacanas; e posso dizer isso tranquilamente sem ser burra e sem estar na faixa etária dos 13. Podia até arriscar dizer que depois de tê-los conhecido pessoalmente, saber que Jean os desprezava me incomodava até certo ponto.

–Não estou nos braços de ninguém e continuo sendo a mesma que, tenho certeza, você ama, então hoje não vou cair nas suas provocações, Jean, porque sei que é o que quer – respondi um tanto zombeteira. Nossas conversas por telefone sempre eram basicamente inúteis e assim, provocativas, como se ambos estivéssemos em um jogo.

–As Plastiscines que eu conheci eram mulheres fortes, rebeldes que bebiam cerveja nos shows... as de agora me parecem tão... frágeis patricinhas. Aparecendo em seriados americanos e fazendo duetos românticos com boybands... Basilien, onde está sua honra? Não me faça terminar nosso namoro.

Desgraçado. Jean era uma pessoa de difícil convívio ao extremo... pontuava e alfinetava cada falha que identificava. Ele nunca fora meu puxa-saco e mon Dieu, eu adorava isso, mas de vez em quando ele passava seriamente dos limites. Desde setembro do ano passado, quando eu e as meninas gravamos uma participação especial no seriado Gossip Girl, Jean não hesitava em dizer que essa tinha sido a derrocada da banda. O que era um exagero absurdo, sendo que ter aparecido no seriado tinha nos projetado de uma maneira bem satisfatória, se o novo CD estava indo de vento em poupa, Gossip Girl só veio a ajudar.

Mas era o que Katty me dizia: "ninguém mandou se apaixonar por alguém mais complicado do que você mesma"; e ela estava totalmente certa. Ser apaixonada por Jean nem sempre me dava orgulho, até por saber que ele poderia muito bem viver sem mim, mas quando se tratava de eu viver sem ele...

–Você não terminaria por isso. E se terminasse, seria burro.

Escutei a risada de Jean do outro lado da linha e ri também, pelo visto dessa vez eu tinha ganho. Dessa vez.

–Espertinha... mas me fala, como estão os ares por aí? Chegou bem?

–Cheguei mais do que bem, Jean, só para você ter noção... estou em uma suíte individual do Sofitel Heathrow e te digo... é simplesmente um absurdo! É demais para mim!

–Pena que o objetivo final disso tudo seja tão sujo.

E de novo me irritei com a risada de escárnio que Jean deu ao terminar de falar. Não que eu fosse colocar uma camiseta escrita "I coração McFLY", mas um mínimo de respeito e profissionalismo eu queria, eles eram oficialmente meus colegas de trabalho.

–Jean, chega? Sério mesmo, não tem graça e é complicado para mim saber que meu próprio namorado não consegue mais entender meu trabalho.

–É mais forte que eu, Louise, se quiser, manche sua imagem, mas eu vou ter feito minha parte.

–E eu faço minha parte ignorando essas coisas que você fala, estamos quites?

–Que seja, desde que não se esqueça de voltar para mim como a Louise de sempre.

–Isso eu não ignoro e muito menos esqueço.

–Quero só ver. Quando eu tiver uma pausa no estúdio aqui, quem sabe não dou um pulo para fotografar minha musa em Londres?

–Ela iria adorar...

–Ela que espere. Agora tenho que vazar aqui, Basilien, sabe como é... Sophie é exigente.

–Idiota, vai lá. Também tenho programas para minha tarde em Londres, Napoleone.

–Pensei em ter ouvido algo como "tarde livre" de você, enfim... vou nessa mesmo, só queria ouvir um pouco sua voz injuriada por minha causa, não há nada melhor no mundo. Aproveite por aí e cuidado para não se apaixonar pelo baixista, sei bem que surfistas loiros e burros fazem seu tipo.

E Jean desligou, como sempre, não dando tempo para que eu me despedisse. Hoje ele havia se superado no quesito "estar impossível", mas não foi menos agradável poder ouvir e sentir em sua voz algo próximo a "ciúmes". Porque era o que me parecia, toda aquela implicância com McFLY não tinha justificativa nenhuma senão ciúmes. E isso me divertia ao extremo.

Desliguei o celular e o larguei de qualquer jeito no colchão, enquanto me levantava e me esticava um pouco. Alonguei todos os músculos do meu corpo para me sentir um pouco mais ativa, mas não levei dois segundos fazendo isso para ouvir algo na porta do meu quarto.

–Loulou, está pronta? – a voz de Marine se fez soar abafada pela acústica das paredes do outro lado da porta. Caminhei sem muita pressa até lá para abri-la e logo ela e Ana entraram meu quarto adentro, já se jogando na enorme cama.

–Estou sim, onde está a Katty? – perguntei já tendo fechado a porta e já próxima à ponta da cama.

–Já vem. Está lá surtando porque não consegue arrumar a franja... já gastou quase todo o novo spray de cabelo – Ana me respondeu, fazendo uma imitação perfeita de Katty e seu spray de cabelo na frente do espelho, o que sempre me fazia rir.

–Normal então – respondi ainda rindo e mal tive tempo de sentar na cama que já ouvimos a voz de Katty do outro lado da porta, praticamente me mandando abrir. Pelo tom de voz todas nós percebemos (e lógico, nos entreolhamos) que ela não estava nada de bom humor. Novamente me levantei e fui sem muito entusiasmo até a porta, abrindo-a outra vez e dando passagem para Katty entrar.

–Seguinte, meninas... Maxime me ligou agora – ela começou, imediatamente.

Maxime era nosso manager e, bem... muita gente na França nos conhecia como "Maxime's Angels" (isso mesmo, igual às Panteras, rawr), afinal ele era uma figura na faixa etária dos 60 anos e foi um produtor e empresário dos grandes antigamente, muito respeitado por lá. Então o fato dele ter resolvido apadrinhar do nada quatro adolescentes revoltadas que mal sabiam tocar causou uma certa polêmica, vocês imaginem só...

–E...? – respondeu Marine, de imediato, apertando um dos olhos. Normalmente ele ligava e sempre nos dava bronca.

–E... que ele marcou um show para nós no La Scala AMANHÃ.

SUCKS!

–Ah sim e alguém avisou a ele que amanhã mesmo eu começo a trabalhar com o baixista lá no estúdio? Para que ensaiar para um show, não é mesmo? Quem precisa de ensaio! – respondi imediatamente, indignada.

–Eu disse a ele que seria inviável para ensaiarmos assim na corrida, mas ordens são ordens... vocês o conhecem – respondeu Katty, num suspiro, se deixando cair pesadamente sentada na minha cama.

–Vou ligar para ele – eu disse, já pegando meu celular que estava perdido debaixo da bunda de Marine – ele sabe como eu sou insegura se não ensaio, não é justo.

–Louise, nem perde tempo. Quando que Maxime voltou atrás numa ordem, por mais absurda que fosse? – Ana começou, num tom extremamente desanimado – vai levar xingão ainda por cima.

E o pior é que ela estava totalmente certa. Cancelei a chamada antes mesmo de colocar o telefone na orelha e me joguei de barriga novamente na cama, no espacinho entre Katty e Marine.

–Tadinha da Louise... – Marine praticamente jogou o corpo sobre minhas costas e começou a afagar meus cabelos, rindo – ela está no inferno astral dela. Agora só falta o Jean ligar e...

–NÃO falta mais nada não, Marine – eu respondi, revirando os olhos ao lembrar da conversa inútil que havia tido com meu namorado minutos antes.

–Não está mais aqui quem falou... – ela devolveu, num tom não menos debochado.

–Eu acho que chega de ficar se lamentando. Não gastei praticamente meu spray todo ajeitando a franja para ficarmos sentadas numa cama reclamando feito velhas – respondeu Katty se levantando.

–Eu disse sobre o spray... e concordo, pelo menos hoje temos o dia livre, vamos aproveitar – Ana respondeu, extremamente satisfeita enquanto se levantava também, seguida de Marine que enchia a mão dando um tapa em minha bunda.

–Anda, levanta. Londres nos espera e você sabe, Londres não pode esperar em hipótese alguma – dito isso, elas já me puxavam, cada uma por uma parte de mim, até conseguirem me fazer virar de barriga para cima. Era impossível ficar séria com elas.

–Claro que eu vou, é a única notícia animadora do dia. E preciso fumar, beber... e antes de tudo isso, almoçar, estou zonza de fome – respondi já me levantando e ajeitando minha blusa, que de tanto rolar na cama já estava completamente amassada.

–Necessidades básicas de todas nós... almoço rápido no Mc, quem vota? – Marine já ia dizendo, enquanto saltitava para porta. Eu logo concordei direto, para mim um lanche totalmente americanizado bastava, sem contar que já havíamos identificado um Mc bem próximo ao hotel, o que facilitaria nossa vida.

Katty e Ana concordaram também, apesar de Katty não ser muito fã de lanches rápidos, nosso foco essa tarde definitivamente não era um almoço cheio de glamour. Coloquei meu casaco sem me demorar muito, já pegando minha bolsa e saindo com as meninas do quarto em seguida, guardando o cartão de acesso num lugar seguro dentro da carteira para não correr risco de perdê-lo.

–E vamos animar a Lou, _plastocs_, amanhã precisamos da nossa baixista candidata a presidente agitada no palco, como sempre – falou Ana me abraçando de lado e me apertando forte, enquanto caminhávamos as quatro pelo corredor imenso do Sofitel, em direção ao elevador.

Tive que sorrir com a sensação maravilhosa que surgiu de repente com as palavras dela. Realmente, quem poderia continuar reclamando de um dueto esquisito, um parceiro de trabalho estranho, um namorado arisco, um manager ditador e um show de última hora quando se tinha as três melhores amigas do mundo?

"_God bless my Plastiscines_."

(o capítulo encerra com o link dessa música aqui, oh: .com/watch?v=0tlU-1u1JC8 – Suddenly I See – KT Tunstall)


	4. Conhecendo Dougie

**Capítulo IV -** **Conhecendo Dougie**

_Não, ainda não, só mais um pouquinho..._

_ Maman, hoje é domingo, só mais um pouquinho... ainda está muito cedo... e muito frio..._

_ Por que você não pára de despertar no meu ouvido?_

_ Despertar... Maman..._

DESPERTAR?

Sentei na cama de um pulo só, sem enxergar absolutamente nada por estar com a minha máscara para dormir, ouvindo o barulho estridente e incessante do despertador debaixo do fofo travesseiro do hotel.

Hotel. Ah, não... Eu estava em Londres!

Praticamente arranquei a máscara do meu rosto e tive a sensação de ficar cega de repente pela claridade, nem franzir as sobrancelhas adiantou muito, mas era o máximo que eu podia fazer enquanto tateava aquela porcaria de aparelho que não parava de vibrar e apitar cada vez mais. Depois de jogar o travesseiro longe, consegui visualizar pela fresta aberta dos meus olhos o maldito celular e o fiz parar, quase o grudando no meu nariz para enxergar o horário.

08:47 da manhã.

"Okay, Louise, você está mais do que ferrada."

Chutei imediatamente aquelas cobertas pesadas, deliciosas e aconchegantes para longe de mim e me levantei com uma agilidade que Marine deveria ter visto, ela nunca mais abriria a boca para falar do tombo que eu havia caído no palco na nossa última turnê. Fora da cama, só de pijama, a temperatura estava extremamente baixa, a ponto de me fazer tremer no trajeto curto até o banheiro da minha suíte. E o pior de tudo é que eu estava totalmente acabada, o dia anterior havia sido maçante e estressante e eu só consegui chegar ao hotel para finalmente poder dormir depois da meia-noite. E cheia de sacolas de compras, lógico.

Ótimo, afinal já era praticamente nove da manhã e minha hora marcada no estúdio da Super Records era nove e meia, sendo que eu estava acordando, destruída, não conseguiria tomar o café da manhã do hotel e teria que esperar o motorista que Dallas Austin tinha disponibilizado para nós. Só me arrumar levava em média duas horas, por isso que tinha colocado o relógio para despertar às seis horas; mas agora alguém me explica o por quê de aquele barulho insuportável só ter conseguido me acordar duas horas depois? Talvez o que Marine dissera sobre "Inferno Astral" fazia algum sentido agora...

Mas pelo menos eu já conseguia enxergar. Do meu jeito capenga, sem óculos (Urgh, como eu odiava ter de usar óculos, então eu simplesmente não usava os meus), porém ainda assim melhor do que instantes atrás.

Abri a torneira da pia de porcelana e deixei a água jorrar dali, com aquecimento, colocando as mãos em forma de concha debaixo do fluxo; e dali fui com elas para meu rosto. Ah, ao menos isso era uma sensação confortável, talvez a única em acordar cedo.

Já com o rosto seco e com a macia toalha cor de âmbar do Sofitel em mãos, resolvi dar uma checada no espelho para ter ideia do estrago da manhã.

Tenso.

Eu precisava me arrumar urgentemente, era o mínimo. Meus cabelos estavam próximos ao horror porque havia dormido com eles molhados na noite anterior e minha franja... minha franja estava mais para ser classificada como um objeto não identificado do que qualquer outra coisa. Isso tudo sem contar o inchaço do rosto inteiro, e a palidez de minha boca... eu estava parecendo uma morta.

Queria que o pessoal que dizia em jornais, reportagens e sites que eu era a Anne Hathaway francesa e rebelde me visse acordando, acho que eles não ofenderiam mais a coitada... Okay, também não achem que sou um bicho de sete cabeças, uma aberração da natureza nem nada, é que meu humor anda oscilando muito e me ver acordando nesses dias bravos acaba gerando uma péssima auto-estima.

Eu não sou feia. Pelo menos ninguém nunca disse e nem eu nunca achei... nem nunca me achei linda, na verdade. A questão era estar bem produzida, no fim das contas. No geral, dizer que eu parecia com a Anne Hathaway, de fato, não era mentira. Eu lembrava realmente ela e nosso cabelo era igual, mesma cor e tudo mais, só que o meu eu usava mais comprido e um pouco bagunçado, com a franja na altura dos olhos que nunca se decidia para que lado ficava.

Meu rosto talvez fosse um pouco mais quadrado que o dela... e meu nariz era empinadinho. Aliás, meu nariz era a parte de mim que eu mais gostava. Meus olhos eram castanhos como os dela também, mas num tom mais escuro, meio pequenos. E minha boca talvez fosse o mais semelhante entre mim e Anne: o nosso lábio inferior era carnudo. Só que isso não pegava muito bem em mim porque ela tinha duas coisas que eu não sabia o que era em mim. Mas eu as queria.

Queixo e peitos.

No caso, para quem leu, dizer que eu era a Mia Thermopolis do Diário da Princesa de Meg Cabot seria a escolha certa. Sem peito, magrela e alta. O alta seria só por ser a maior das Plastiscines, porque eu tinha por volta de 1,70cm, e, isso nem era tanta aberração. Sem salto o Jean ao menos ficava maior do que eu.

Quanto ao queixo, eu tenho bem pouco mesmo. Mas me incomodava mais não ter queixo do que não ter peitos, porque mulheres magras como eu e com muito peito fica falso. E algum peitinho eu até que tenho, sabe. Dá para o gasto. E mais, não vou negar. Meu corpo é legal, eu gosto de ser magra, ter ombros largos e ter porte de modelo. Afinal de contas, as Plastiscines eram uma banda diferenciada justamente pelo estilo de roupas, por tocarmos em desfiles e por estarmos mais em _covers_ de revistas de moda do que em palcos. Não tinha como não sorrir lendo coisas do tipo: "Louise Basilien, a baixista modelo ou a modelo baixista?"

Sem contar que ser a única de pernas longas e finas das Plastiscines gerava um pouco de atenção à parte no mundo da moda, coisa que eu tentava ignorar praticamente sempre, para não perder o foco. Afinal, acertou quem respondeu com um "baixista baixista" na questão acima, era isso que eu era. E somente isso.

Na realidade, nesse exato momento não era somente isso não, para ser sincera. Eu era uma "baixista baixista" descabelada e MEGA atrasada que estava divagando enquanto se analisava no espelho.

Prazer, meu nome é Louise Desoblin Basilien, 22 anos, parisiense, harpista, baixista e a pessoa mais desorganizada e atrapalhada que você poderá conhecer em toda vida.

09:32 am.

Sorri ao conferir o horário no visor do meu celular, já no hall do Sofitel Heathrow, mastigando uma deliciosa rosquinha doce que havia roubado das mesas de café da manhã antes de descer totalmente pronta e com meu Rickenbacker 4003 vermelho nas costas.

Vamos ser sinceros, eu havia feito milagre. Consegui me arrumar decentemente (eu podia não estar um arraso, mas estava aceitável e lembrem-se sempre que em meia hora só não se faz verão), ligar para Norman (o motorista) e ainda conseguir filar um protótipo de café da manhã em pouquíssimos minutos, eu merecia palmas!

Tudo bem que eu já deveria estar na Super Records e que Norman nem havia chegado ao Sofitel, mas enfim né, a pontualidade costuma ser britânica e não francesa, o baixista que esperasse um pouco. Quando terminei minha rosquinha doce fiquei extremamente tentada em ir novamente para as mesas do café da manhã para conseguir mais uma, mas minha consciência não permitiu, caso Norman chegasse e eu não estivesse ali; mais atraso da minha parte não seria necessário.

E de certa forma fiz certo, pois minutos após esse pensamento, meu celular tocava com Norman avisando como combinado que já estava em frente à entrada do hotel. E lá fui eu para o carro, com passos rápidos e meio corridinhos, vencendo o trajeto que nos separava em poucos instantes.

Norman era legal. Me cumprimentou com a formalidade britânica de sempre, mas foi extremamente solícito ao me ajudar com meu baixo na hora de embarcar no carro; se certificou de que ele ficaria a salvo no banco detrás, depois do meu claro cuidado com o instrumento. Meu Rickenbacker vermelho era a minha preciosidade, sem dúvidas. Eu o cuidava como se fosse um filho, ele era um presente da minha avó e foi o primeiro baixo que tive, primeiro e sem dúvidas o melhor.

O percurso do Sofitel Heathrow até o estúdio da Super Records até que foi tranqüilo, mais ainda do que eu imaginava. O segundo dia em Londres, apesar da correria inicial da manhã, estava me parecendo menos tenso do que o do dia anterior. Eu estava mais segura, decerto, sabendo que em vez de encarar a infantaria toda, veria apenas um deles e que ele sendo o baixista, ao menos uma coisa deveria ter em comum comigo.

Além da esquisitice já comprovada no nosso primeiro encontro, claro.

Norman não falou nada durante a viagem e muito menos eu, mas novamente o motorista foi de uma dedicação extremamente bem-vinda ao me ajudar com o baixo no momento em que nos encontrávamos desembarcando do carro em frente ao estúdio. Agradeci ao Norman por tudo com um breve aceno e sorriso, já novamente com a capa do baixo nas costas e subindo rapidamente as escadarias da entrada da Super Records.

Passando pela porta de entrada, eu chequei mais uma vez o horário no visor do meu celular para saber se devia correr ou não, e vi que não seria nada mal caso fizesse realmente isso.

09:58 am.

"Corra, Lou, corra"

E sim, foi o que fiz. Toda errada e desengonçada passei correndo pela portaria (que já me conhecia) e fui para o elevador, por sorte de portas abertas e praticamente a minha espera. Momentos tensos e ofegantes com a sensação de estar presa num cubículo de aço se passaram até que cheguei ao andar da sala onde Dougie deveria estar me esperando há exatos trinta minutos. Mas ah... meia-hora nem é nada, convenhamos! Pelo menos na França acho que não deveria ser...

Dei uma batida rápida na porta da sala por educação e logo a abri, com as sobrancelhas erguidas e enfiando minha cabeça aos poucos, para ver se o encontrava de cara lá dentro ou deveria ir explorando os cômodos. A segunda opção logo foi descartada com a imagem de Dougie virando o rosto para mim, sentado no sofá com um baixo azul no colo.

–Hey! Pode entrar – ele disse, imediatamente, sem sorrir, mas sem estar sério também.

–Desculpe pelo _atrraso, rrealment_ não foi de _prropósito_... – eu já fui me defendendo, em meio a lufadas de ar por estar ofegante, adentrando na sala.

Dougie se levantou, ainda me olhando e com o baixo apoiado no sofá, agora com um sorriso no rosto.

–Você veio correndo mesmo? – ele perguntou, meio incrédulo.

–É, foi... – eu respondi, meio que desviando os olhos por não saber se a incredulidade dele seria boa ou não.

–Mas não precisava! Eu mesmo sempre me atraso, cheguei aqui não faz cinco minutos...

Momento papel de idiota mode on. Como assim que eu tinha perdido meu café da manhã por isso? Okay, está certo que se eu fizesse tudo como estava no meu cronograma, eu iria chegar por volta do meio-dia, mas ele precisava acabar com todo meu esforço assim do nada? Que fingisse ao menos que tivesse gostado da minha responsabilidade (ou ao menos SENSO de responsabilidade, como quiserem classificar).

–Bem... – a resposta dele deveria ter feito minhas bochechas terem corado, não é legal sentir que fez papel de trouxa diante de alguém que você nem conhece – talvez isso seja bom, _porrque_ pelo menos não ficou _esperrando porr_ mim _porr_ muito tempo.

Foi o que deu para formular no nervoso.

–É verdade... mas nem teria problema em esperar, eu fico brincando com o baixo e nem vejo o tempo passar.

"Eu também!" eu pensei, mas não falei, ia parecer muito entusiasmada e de certa forma eu estava aborrecida com ele por ter me feito me sentir idiota. Então seria o mais impessoal possível.

–Não vai _acontecerr_ de novo, amanhã às nove e meia em ponto vou _estarr_ aqui – eu disse, abrindo um amplo sorriso, meio amarelo e fixo.

E gostei da reação dele, que foi simplesmente erguer as sobrancelhas demonstrando uma certa surpresa pela minha resposta. _Touché_, Louise!

–Ah, tudo bem, amanhã vou ser bem pontual também então, para não termos problemas... ah... você deve saber, sou Douglas, mas prefiro que me chamem de Dougie... Tom nos apresentou ontem.

Ele preferia Dougie? Nossa, para mim Douglas era tão melhor, mas enfim né.

–_Prrazer_ de novo então, Dougie, você também deve _saberr _que me chamo Louise.

–É, sei sim! – Dougie disse, ainda tentando ser simpático. Mas dava para perceber que estava tão desconfortável quanto eu, algo me dizia que ele era extremamente tímido - Foi o primeiro nome de vocês que gravei... é o nome da minha ex.

Ah! Que lindo! E mal o conhecia e agora ficava sabendo que a ex-namorada dele chamava-se Louise.

JUSTO LOUISE!

Mais uma vez eu fui pega de surpresa pelo que ele me disse, nunca haviam me dito algo do tipo e ficava tenso saber ao certo o que dizer. Então dei um suspiro e relaxei, tirando as alças da capa do meu baixo dos ombros e dando passos na direção ao sofá oposto ao que Dougie estava.

–Ah! Pois é, Louise é um nome bem comum né... – respondi simplesmente.

–Nem tanto, mas eu acho lindo e... ei, quer ajuda com o baixo? – Dougie disse e, mesmo de costas, pude sentir que ele se aproximava de mim pela maneira que sua voz aumentava sutilmente o tom.

–Não! Não _prrecisa_, tudo okay, me _acerrto_ bem com ele há alguns anos... – eu respondi, ignorando terminantemente a parte dele achar meu nome lindo, propositalmente, mas virando meu rosto para ele, para não parecer mal educada.

–Imagino... você toca muito bem, ontem olhei alguns vídeos de vocês no Youtube.

–_Merci_! Também gostei do baixo das músicas de vocês, vim escutando durante o vôo, parabéns – eu disse, já tendo tirado a capa do meu Rickenbacker e podendo me virar de frente para ele de novo, com o baixo em mãos.

–Valeu. E olhe só, você veio de Rickenbacker... eu vi nos vídeos e fiquei realmente impressionado, é um clássico!

Ponto para ele, depois dessa. Ele parecia estar querendo me agradar de todas as maneiras, mas só agora havia conseguido alguma coisa. Elogiar um Rickenbacker era ter classe, ele realmente podia ser reconhecido como um bom baixista depois dessa.

–Esse daqui é quase como um filho! – eu respondi, sorrindo entusiasmada, ele havia conseguido me desarmar – Eu tenho um Rickenbacker _brranco_ também, mas esse _verrmelho_ é especial...

–Mesmo? Nossa, eu nunca tive um Rickenbacker porque sempre o achei... clássico? – ele riu das próprias palavras – ele não fica bem com qualquer pessoa, mas ficou ideal em você! Eu estou sempre com Sterlings ultimamente.

E ele ergueu o baixo dele pelo braço, para que eu visse.

O instrumento era azul e ao que parecia tinha glitter, mas eu ergui as sobrancelhas ao me deparar com as demarcações das notas do braço dele. Eram iluminadas!

–Seu baixo tem luzes!

–Pedido especial feito por mim... – ele riu, parecendo orgulhoso, do mesmo jeito que eu ficava quando falava no meu instrumento.

–Eu nunca tinha visto com luzes, é lindo... – eu disse, meio hipnotizada e ousando levar uma das mãos até o braço do baixo dele, deslizando os dedos em uma das luzes entre as grossas cordas de aço.

–Se quiser experimentá-lo depois – Dougie disse e eu sorri mais ainda.

–_Merci_! – eu respondi e notei que o sobretudo que eu estava usando estava começando a me fazer sentir calor ali dentro, seria bom tirá-lo antes de começar a suar – e você também, se _quiserr_ ver como fica com um Rickenbacker.

–Claro! Mas se você não se importa, vou pegar os fios ali do outro lado do vidro para plugarmos seu baixo também, só um instante.

E lá se foi Dougie, deixando o Sterling iluminado recostado no sofá onde antes ele se encontrava sentado. Aproveitei o momento para recostar o meu Rickenbacker no sofá onde o tinha desencapado, para poder me livrar do sobretudo.

Por baixo eu estava usando uma camisa larga de um xadrez azul, vermelho e branco de Jean (eu podia estar brava com ele, mas não dava para reclamar do cheirinho dele nas roupas que tinha conseguido trazer comigo na viagem), acompanhada de uma calça jeans skinny justíssima e meus all stars pretos tradicionais. Dougie voltou com os cabos pretos para plugar meu baixo no amplificador e enquanto ele se abaixava e os ligava ali, pude dar uma checada nele, pela primeira vez.

Ele podia não fazer meu tipo (eu não gosto muito de loiros), mas até que era bem bonito. O cabelo dele era estiloso, curto atrás e dos lados, como muitos franceses indie e até mesmo Jean já haviam usado, com o detalhe de Dougie ter deixado a franja um pouco maior do que eu era acostumada a ver nesse corte. E tinha caído muito bem para ele. Todo o rosto dele era agradável de olhar, os olhos azuis e pequenos, a barba rala e o tom de pele... Dougie era um conjunto só de coisas boas, dava para se dizer. Era de imaginar o quanto de sucesso ele faria com qualquer menina por aí...

Os alargadores que ele usava nas duas orelhas eram discretos e eu normalmente não curtia muito, mas mais uma vez nele esse detalhe havia caído bem. E acho que eram justamente os alargadores que tinham me marcado nele, eu continuava com a impressão de já tê-lo visto antes, pode ser que tenha visto a banda alguma vez na vida, mas não devo ter guardado na memória os outros integrantes de McFLY.

E minha checada por último chegava ao figurino... Uma camiseta simples, branca e com as mangas levemente mais curtas do que se veria num modelo mais tradicional (que deixava a mostra parte de uma tatuagem no braço direito, o que gostei bastante) em conjunto com uma calça jeans skinny preta e um Vans (acho eu) vermelho.

De fato, Dougie estava ótimo visualmente para meu gosto. Se Jean soubesse que eu estava pensando isso, ia querer me dar um tiro, mas enfim, era melhor ainda poder ver que Dougie se vestia de um jeito que poderia fazer Jean se sentir ameaçado (por mais que essa ideia soe ridícula para mim). Jean andava precisando de castigos morais.

–Pronto aqui, só falta plugar no baixo – Dougie disse finalmente, enquanto se levantava e caminhava na direção do meu instrumento – você tem alguma ideia do que vamos fazer hoje? Porque Tom e Danny me deixaram totalmente disperso, só me deram a letra e disseram para tentarmos entrar num acordo do que faríamos...

–Na _verrdade non_... depois _gostarria_ de _lerr_ a _letrra_ e _fazerr_ uma cópia parra já _levarr_ _parra_ as meninas _darrem_ uma olhada ainda hoje – eu falei, me sentando no sofá ao lado do Sterling observando Dougie plugar o meu Rickenbacker. Ele estava sendo bem gentil e pela primeira vez eu deixava que outra pessoa (principalmente um homem) ligasse tudo ao invés de mim – se bem que elas nem _terrão_ tempo de _verr_, nós temos um show hoje à noite.

–O quê? – Dougie se virou imediatamente para mim ao ouvir isso – vocês vão tocar hoje à noite?

–Vamos sim, ontem nosso manager ligou avisando... vai _serr_ no La Scala, conhece? É um show pequeno, não como os que você deve _estarr _acostumado a _fazerr_.

–Deixa eu entender... você tem um show hoje à noite e pretende ficar aqui comigo até às três da tarde? Que horas você vai ensaiar?

–Bem... – eu fiz uma careta com um sorriso pensando na resposta – antes do show e depois de _sairr_ daqui!

–Você deve ser muito segura mesmo, porque eu preciso ensaiar muito antes dos shows, sempre...

–Na _verrdade_ não sou; e estou bem _nerrvosa _com isso desde ontem, mas _orrdens_ são _orrdens_...

Enquanto eu dava de ombros pude simplesmente acompanhar Dougie desplugar meu Rickenbacker.

–Ei, como assim? O que houve? – eu perguntei me levantando sem entender o porquê dele desligar o cabo, me aproximando dele.

–Você pode ir ensaiar! Nós podemos começar com tudo amanhã, dude, ou depois, não estamos correndo contra o tempo e tocar sem ensaiar é a pior coisa que existe, sei o que estou dizendo.

–Mas... não é assim, está tudo sob _contrrole_, vou _terr_ umas _trrês_ _horras _de ensaio!

–Você acabou de dizer que está nervosa, já disse, está tudo bem... encerramos por aqui hoje, serviu para nos apresentarmos. Amanhã vai ser mais tranqüilo para todo mundo.

Ele falou sorrindo, enquanto segurava meu baixo pelo braço, me oferecendo-o.

E o que eu fiz foi simplesmente aceitá-lo.

Dane-se que seria demonstração de fraqueza aceitar a colaboração de Dougie comigo, ele estava sendo legal demais e eu precisava REALMENTE desse tempo para ensaiar com as meninas. Eu sempre era a mais nervosa de todas antes dos shows e nunca havia entrado num palco tendo ensaiado menos do que uma tarde inteira.

Com ensaio, as coisas fluíam, nós sabíamos exatamente o que fazer e como fazer, isso em conjunto.

–_Merci_... mesmo – eu respondi simplesmente, com um sorriso meio tenso. Ele não precisava ter feito nada disso por mim e ainda assim o fez.

–Mas vou querer algo em troca.

Tranquei a respiração. Como assim "algo em troca"? Eu que estava achando que ele tinha feito tudo por simples vontade de ajudar já estava começando a mudar de ideia.

E ele deve ter notado isso em minha expressão, pois logo se apressou em falar:

–Não, não! Não é nada demais! Só queria saber se eu e os caras podemos ir assisti-las hoje à noite, então... La Scala, você disse?

Respirei aliviada. Ou eu estava com muito pé atrás com ele, ou Dougie que não parecia ser tão inocente assim quanto aparentava... provavelmente era eu que estava com os dois pés atrás mesmo, como sempre.

–Bem, _clarro_! La Scala sim, às oito da noite... como é um pub, depois começa a festa e aí não somos mais nós tocando. Lá é legal, já conhecemos.

–Vamos estar lá! E ah, você quer a letra agora ou pode ser amanhã?

–Acho que nem adianta hoje mesmo, vamos _estarr_ em função... amanhã pode _serr_, aí já a estudamos juntos e vamos pensando numa melodia, okay?

–Okay! Quando quiser ir, à vontade, eu vou ficar por aqui mais um pouco para resolver umas coisas.

–_Cerrto_... então vou indo já, as meninas _prrovavelmente_ já devem _estarr_ se _orrganizando_ _parra_ o ensaio. _Obrrigada_ mais uma vez.

Eu disse e ele apenas deu um aceno de cabeça e se virou, indo na direção do Sterling no sofá. Eu fiz isso também, mas para o outro lado, já ajeitando meu baixo na capa com certa rapidez, não por estar com tanta pressa, mas por saber que ainda nós não nos sentíamos totalmente à vontade ali naquela sala.

Encapei meu baixo rapidamente e vesti meu sobretudo, logo colocando as alças da capa nos ombros e ajeitando o instrumento em minhas costas, dando um último olhar para Dougie para me despedir. Ele me respondeu com um sorrisinho que me pareceu bem tímido para todo diálogo anterior e eu simplesmente desviei os olhos e fui na direção da porta, me afastando dele.

Graças a ele, talvez meu dia não seria tão ruim como previ.


End file.
